inazuma_elevenfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Onizuka Heita
Masculino|posição = Defensor|número = 4|elemento = Fogo|time = Unlimited Shining Zero|seiyuu = Kobayashi Yuu|title4 = Estréia|jogo = Inazuma Eleven GO|anime = Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon|image1 = Onizuka Heita.png}} Perfil Inazuma Eleven GO= *''"A tenacious defender who will pursue the ball even after being evaded."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *''"A tenacious defender who will pursue the ball even after being evaded."'' Aparência Ele tem cabelo rosa amarrado em cinco rabos de cavalo no alto da cabeça. Ele tem um tamanho corporal pequeno e olhos claros. Sua aparência é semelhante a um coelho. Personalidade Sua personalidade é desconhecida. Embora ele seja um SEED , pode ter certeza de que eles são leais ao Quinto Setor e a Ishido Shuuji e Kibayama . Enredo Ele apareceu no filme como um defensor do Unlimited Shining e lutou contra Raimon . Raimon foi espancado e perdeu por 12-0. Então, ele saiu com o resto do time. Mais tarde, ele reapareceu como um defensor de Zero , a equipe de combinação de Unlimited Shining e Ancient Dark . Mais tarde, ele concordou em ter um jogo divertido contra Raimon. No final do filme, ele foi visto apertando as mãos de Nishiki . Aparência do jogo Avatar de personagem Avatar de Wii Recrutamento ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Para recrutar Onizuka, Zero tem que ser derrotado primeiro no pós-jogo. Além disso, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Jogador' : Fujiki Tatsuhiko *'Item' : Ultimate Management Manual (O manual de gerenciamento final, retirado de Unlimited Shining ou Ancient Dark ) *'Jogador' : Dooha *'Jogador' : Youkan Depois disso, ele pode ser observado por uma quantia de 7960 pontos Kizuna. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Para recrutar Onizuka, The Lagoon tem que ser derrotado primeiro no modo história. Além disso, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Item' : Fusão de Luz e Escuridão ( aleatoriamente lançada pelos Chaos Angels na rota de taisen de Tochan ) *'Item' : Chou-chin Obake-chan (ち''ょ う し''オ ん, lançado aleatoriamente do Youkai Club ) *'Foto' : White Imitation Cat ( 写真 白 い take , tirada em uma loja na era Bakumatsu ) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado por uma quantia de 4000 pontos Kizuna. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Para recrutar Onizuka, são necessários os seguintes requisitos: *'Coin' : *'Item' : Fusão de Luz e Escuridão ( lançada aleatoriamente da Ancient Dark na rota esquerda de Otanashi Haruna ) *'Foto' : Nova prancha de surfe (Foto da nova prancha de surfe, tirada na loja de equipamentos no Aqua Mall de Odaiba ) *'Foto' : Big Catch Flag (写真''旗 take'' , tirada no dormitório 2 do ''Galaxy Nauts Gou'' ) *'Registro' : Uniform Mania (Uniform Mania, ganhe 50 uniformes ) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado. Estatísticas Todas as estatísticas estão no nível 99 e não treinadas. Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 179 *'TP': 155 *'Kick': 100 *'Dribbling': 105 *'Technique': 93 *'Block': 101 *'Speed': 163 *'Stamina': 100 *'Catch': 49 *'Lucky': 81 *'Freedom': 94 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 147 *'TP': 142 *'Kick': 97 *'Dribbling': 102 *'Block': 149 *'Catch': 59 *'Technique': 90 *'Speed': 162 *'Stamina': 104 *'Lucky': 77 *'Freedom': 84 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 147 *'TP': 142 *'Kick': 97 *'Dribbling': 102 *'Block': 149 *'Catch': 59 *'Technique': 90 *'Speed': 162 *'Stamina': 104 *'Lucky': 77 *'Freedom': 260 Todas as estatísticas são totalmente atualizadas. Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'TP': 160 *'Kick': A *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': A *'Control': B *'Catch': C |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'TP': 180 *'Kick': S *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': S *'Control': A *'Catch': B Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= * * * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * * Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (rota da Gra Fa apenas) Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'The Ultima' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Coro Box R' *'Crim Hound' *'ExZero' Navegação